The truth behind the Hunger Games
by bunchesxoxo
Summary: The Capitol saves the tributes from the Hunger Games. Foxface is the Main Character. But, for keeping the secret behind the tributes they have a makeover from their stylist and are expected to go back to life without a family to call their own. The tributes will make a bond as going through high-school.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows me as" Foxface" ,but the truth is my name is Marissa Beckett. You would know me as the girl with the red hair, the sneaky one, or the smart one who tragically died with that perfect handful of nightluck. Well, the truth is the districts all pay a small fee to the capitol to get their tribute's bodies back. My father is a scientist who works for the Capitol as a reviver for all of the famous tributes or leaders. So, President Snow decided that he'd have my father try to revive all of the dead tributes. I was his first priority. Approximately it took 23 hours to get me back on my feet and my memory regained. But, to keep the project a secret President Snow would have our bodies and face's reconstructed. When I got reconstructed by my actual makeup artist Alfaisia she gasped and said, " Oh my I thought I'd never see you again!"

I of course scoffed and said "Well, didn't we all"

"Oh, Sweetie! I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah, well we have to get this makeover done with…"

"I have just the thing how about we… permanently die your hair the color black, give you a bob, layers in the back of course, grow you eyelashes out a lot, get you some colored contacts, give you a birthmark on your left cheek, and permanently stain your lips a rich red, darken your complexion, and give you some curves…?"

When I woke up I was definitely a much different person I didn't look anything like I usually look like. That night when I drove over to my father's laboratory which he refers to as office I heard screaming. I rushed to his actual operation room and say a girl who looked like Clove but this girl was all red and bloody and crying and just not as the cool person she seemed to be. I saw my father with a different doctor looking through the glass. My father has this look he get's when he's concerned that look was plastered all over his face. I went into the separate room my father was in and asked the doctor to leave the first my father said was "Who are you?"

"Father it's me Lillie, Alfaisia did that good?"

"Marissa! Yes but No… never mind" Then that looked appeared again

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… well you know Clove… I don't know if she's going to make it, the operation went perfect but I'm afraid she's having traumatic stress where she won't let anyone touch her or even talk to her without crying and screaming and in Dr. Hanley's case biting…"

"Let me try I've been through this too you know"

"If you want to," that's when he gave me the protective father look

I entered the room and she immediately turned around and let out a sob and let on a whole new wavelength of tears. I just went to the sink and got one of those little paper towels my father kept in his office for me (I always acted better if there were paper towels with tiaras on them) and wet it. I then went over to Clove whose skin was drenched with Dr. Hanley's and her own blood and told her in a soft voice that everything is okay. She cringed as I put the paper towel on her face and wiped off the tears, mud, sweat, and blood mixture. I then used one of my hair ties to put her hair back out of her face. I think she realized she wasn't going to be harmed so I went into the cabinet to get a new outfit because she was still in that god-awful hunger games outfit. I went into the apartment that we owned above the my dad's office and started running water for a bath and brought Clove upstairs she immediately relaxed as soon as she slipped into the water

"Thank' I'm so sorry I just don't think I can handle all of this at once" Clove actually spoke but with a stutter

"It's okay you know I had all of this done to me"

"Glimmer?" She sat up with interest

"Haha, no I'm Marissa… you know Foxface… red hair...or I used to at least.."

" Nope... no I really don't know you…sorry" the flash of concern on her face was enough for me

"Here I'm just going to give you the down low… So you'll probably get a whole reconstruction… then go to Elliesburg High School with me, you know you can't tell ANYONE about this right?" I looked at her and relized she wasn't going to tell anyone her history because it would come with too many questions.

"I won't. I promise." She gave me this look that said everything...


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of high school

Last night Clove, Alfaisia, and I had stayed up deciding what to wear for Clove and I's first day of school. At first, I chose a soft cashmere Navy Blue dress with a leather belt around the waist. But, since Alfaisia is my stylist her choice overruled my outfit. Alfaisia chose a silky emerald green scoop neck short sleeve tunic with white leggings and soft emerald green ballet flats. Clove had stayed at my house after her operation she now had fiery red hair which was silky smooth, an olive skin tone, powder blue eyes, with so much cleavage that I was jealous. Clove and Alfaisia decided that Clove was wearing black skinny jeans, a hot pink and white striped halter top, and a yellow blazer over the halter top, and Converse that were yellow and had little diamonds on them.

Clove and I walked to the car with our Cheraw Elise designer book bags courtesy of Clove's stylist Mikenvie who was currently in District 12 designing something top-secret for the Capitol. As soon as Clove and I got out of my dad's silver Pasat and stepped onto the Courtyards of Elliesburg High-School I heard Clove cower. I immediately pulled her aside from the boys on skateboards, girls applying lipgloss and obviously gossiping (blugh), and jocks annoying the nerds and told her what I prepared for

"Clove, you aren't in this alone. I'm here for you. I won't let you out of my sight. We'll walk to classes together. We'll sit at lunch together. We'll be in the same classes' President Snow made sure of that." I tried to reassure her

"W-w-will all the tributes be I-I-in the s-s-same c-c-classes?" Clove barely got out.

"No, but all the tributes will be in gym together." Now that I spoke it out loud, it doesn't seem like a good idea, being surrounded by people who supposedly killed you in the most physical class…

With all that said Clove nodded and got 2 pens and 2 pieces of tiny paper she then explained "To pass notes and size up other high-schoolers"

As soon as we stepped through the glass double doors we were leaded by signs leading us to the front office. Every one there was bubbling over with excitement. There were Teachers coming to get their mail, Secretaries putting back up their photos of their loved ones, and the principal and vice principal installing a water cooler for the faculty. Meanwhile one dull looking secretary named Jasmine Oaphrates or Ms. Oaphrates was walking up to us. "Here we go." Clove whispered

"Hi, I'm Ms. Oaphrates. I'm guessing you're new by the look on your faces. So here come back to my desk all the way in the back. And, I'll do your paper work because all the other secretaries are too busy putting up their cherished memories on their desks'." She said in such a monotone that I think Clove nodded off. I shook her awake and followed Ms. Oaphrates. Ms. Oaphrates then asked our names which were still the same but we had the same last name change by the Capitol it was now "Mullins"

The first bell rang and Ms. Oaphrates didn't even flinch. I heard a popping sound and looked back all of the secretaries were pouring glasses of wine, I'm guessing every day on the first bell they'll be pouring wine. Ms. Oaphrates gave us piles of paper to have our dad sign because legally Clove and I were now sisters! Ms. Oaphrates was leading us out to our first period class when in the hallway were 22 kids all having the same staring contest with each other there were 12 boys and 10 girls. Clove managed to play it cool she just kept walking and not even a slight nod. I on the other hand looked and saw bubbly blondes, boring blondes, Busty brunettes, melancholy brunettes, and one redhead with a look in her eye that she knew who everybody was I'm assuming that's Glimmer, and now that I've taken Clove from her she has even more of a reason to kill me. The guys on the other hand were all looking at me one guy even winked at me I'm guessing that that's Micah the guy from District 6 who always flirted with me. And, in the corner were Katniss and Peeta, you can tell they were all over each other.

Ms. Oaphrates led Clove and I to Mr. Mahonei's class which was Science. It was an hour of learning the basics; tonight for homework we have to learn the periodic table of elements, before Clove and I went to Math which was with Mrs. Eckler and she taught us about the book and gave us six word searches for tonight. Then we went to English which was fun all we do in that class is read books and write summaries for homework we have to finish Chapter 10 of 'The People Who Surround Me'. Then we went to lunch which was where the problem started.


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch fiasco

Clove and I sat at a table with Alyssa and Amber two girls who were at our meet and greet station in all the classes to get to know all the kids in your class. We had to play a game where you have a bunch of boxes that say little things like: has green eyes, loves to read, play's Zbox every day, has a little sister, you know things like that. Well, in the end it turned out horrible for Clove because I think Cato is in the class but I'm not sure so let's just assume it's him and you know they had something going on during the Hunger Games…ick… so anyway for each question you had to fill out a person in the class's name so for number 11. "Has blue eyes" Cato came up and sat down next to Clove and just stared into her eyes at first I thought it was cute but after thirty-five minutes a dumb blonde like himself should go chat with Princess, literally that's her name, Princess i foot tall blonde cheerleader who of course is throwing herself all over Cato but he doesn't notice and you can tell Princess hates that.

Alyssa is talking to us about a boy named Henry (who is in my Algebra class) and how if she see's Princess even bat one more eyelash at him she's going to hurl all of her body onto Princess and take out all of her over-priced extensions. It's quite amusing to hear sweet little brown hair Alyssa plot such harmful things. I went up to the salad bar did I mention I'm a Vegan, and still trying to turn my family into even vegetarians. I got a salad with olives, cranberries, goat cheese, sunflower seeds, and some delicious looking raspberry vinaigrette for Clove and I to nibble on although I don't think Clove will eat much with Cato staring at her from the table right across from us. I put the plate in front of her and she start's eating like a normal human maybe she is actually normal. The next thing I know Cato jumps from his seat and squeezes in beside me and Clove. Which of course guess who's watching… that's right Princess! Princess sends a guy who's pretty cute over to tell us

"Hey, my name's Mark… Princess say's that um… Cato better move or she's going to raise hell… What's your name beautiful?" He looks at me I blush and say Marissa he sits next to me He start's to put his warm arm around me which incidentally smells like Axe and yours truly is quite allergic to Axe. I start coughing and sneezing which I know already looks like a freak show enough with a girl almost choking, a guy (mark) getting me water and a napkin, Cato and Clove are nuzzling up against one another (finally!) but to make things worse I don't know if it's my eye but I see a powder ball of pink coming no maybe looking like a tornado towards me. And, it's Princess and the cheerleaders! Woo-Hoo! This is going to be such a fun confrontation! Princess start's rambling off which I think are cuss words in French every direction to Clove, Mark (who has been giving me water and wiping my eyes with a tissue... I still haven't said more than five words to him yet), Cato, and I. Until I think Peeta and Katniss stopped sucking face in the corner to realize that their fellow Hunger Games friends are in danger from crazy girls in booty shorts and tube tops, they jump up and start to lunge at the minions. Which are now cowering in the corner because once Peeta does it the entire male tributes do it and once Katniss does something all the girl tributes get over the jealousy and create a mass of power. I am hating all of this (why can't I just be at home reading) and yell

"EVERY EXCHANGE STUDENT IN THE BREEZEWAY, NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs preparing for a semi-private speech.

I get thrown looks that would make the old me want to curl in a corner and sob but, now I've had enough. Once, everyone is out in the breezeway I clear my throat long enough for me to envision myself giving this great speech.

"Okay, I know this isn't easy! Getting torn from your families, thinking you're dead, having to lie about your past-life, fighting in the cruelest society enforced game, and worst of all having that anger, all of that anger knowing someone in this very room tried to kill you and succeeded. Get therapy, talk to your guardian, talk to someone, and write it down, I don't care! But, do NOT take all of your anger out on some low-life who thinks their cool because they made varsity or they have all the right clothes! You know what reminded me what you guys were doing… It reminded me of the Games… the sick way Glimmer looked at Princess or the revolting way Thresh tried to use his fork to dig into one of the blonde, snobby, nasal, minions' eyeball. Come on take your anger out somewhere else… please for the safety of our new school."

"Hey anyone wants to meet at my place my step-dad owns a weapon shop maybe we all could hang their…?" Came from a voice in the back I think it was Katniss's but I wasn't sure. She gave out the address but I was weary that nobody would show up.


End file.
